By Your Own Faith
The aftermath of the cloak shredding done by the florus Prince. At least Cookie makes a friend? One she rejects... EXP Awarded Cookie - 75 EXP (Through small responses to the actions taken by Eric throughout their meeting, Cookie establishes a unique way of thinking as she is rather bland but undergoes a turmoil of lacking emotion. She becomes a little daring throughout the fixing of her headdress, but unfortunately the friendship ends where it began.) Eric Light - 50 EXP (Eric tries his best to impress Cookie, though results in not really connecting with her enough to get her fully out of her comfort zone for friendship, leaving him rejected.) Roleplay There wasn't really a thought on her mind. All she was doing was staring at the pieces of white cloak still littering the ground from when it was torn up by that screechy Prince before he went running to his long lost love or another. Not that she would really understand what that was. The expression on her face was blank so it couldn't have been a solemn feeling... right? Yet, she couldn't really figure out how to pick the other pieces up, and just kneeled over them. Putting a small lock of hair over her ear, she simply kept her kneeled over position as she contemplated what to do or how to cope with the setting but the heat was making the inaction difficult. She wished she could feel sad or angry, but if she tried it wouldn't be genuine. It was the same for any other feeling too. After being insulted by the headmaster himself, Eric was frustrated of being the black sheep because of someone else's doing. Eric bowed respectfully and exited the office and headed for the ground floor to get some fresh air, even if it was dry. Eric held the ball end o-his weapon's gilt and walked about Shade Academy compound. As he walked about, Eric noticed a faunus girl in a knelt position and approached her. "Excuse me, miss is everything alright?" The Scottish accent escaped through his lips as Eric spoke. Flinching slightly from being approached and in such a respectful manner, Cookie unfurled her tail and glanced over to the person with fine attire who had approached her. She looked rather blank as usual but a bit more expressive about embarrassment since she had been caught doing essentially nothing. Sighing, she collected the rest of her torn up robe and got up to bow at the male in front of her, "I don't really know if I can answer your question..." she said genuinely, "Even religion doesn't give me the ability to." She gave another glance at her torn up nun uniform that was destroyed by the Mistakes Prince who had no care over the little belongings she possessed. She stopped frowning and looked back up, "I'm sorry if something of me concerned you and for taking some time. Good day," she bowed lightly, feeling unworthy as she was about to turn. "You are a nun, are you not?" Eric asked as he held a knight like figure, his back straight as a claymore sword forged in the fire of a Scottish furnace. "I've met one from Beacon. And you are no different. Just that you are of a faunus." Eric said. Her tail uncurled then curled itself back out of curiosity as she turned back to him. No longer with her headdress (since it was torn up...), she had a bad habit of putting her hear behind her ear which she did so again as she looked at him. Raising her eyebrow curiously, she reached in the pocket of her black and white dress to give him a pamphlet of her church and sector, Divine Safeguard Deliverance Church, "I see..." she said hesitantly and with reluctance since his comment made her feel more bland than she was. "Mistral? I had a friend from Mistral.." Eric let his mind drift off before returning to reality. "Sorry, but would you mind if I could take a look at your headdress?" Eric asked as he bowed slightly Cookie didn't really know how to comment about the friend. There was no way she would have known that friend probably since she lived a secluded and mundane live prior to here. Slightly appalled but mostly shocked, she took a step back at being bowed to. Receiving respect from a male was taboo but then again she's been around no males to really understand what politeness would be acceptable and what wouldn't be. Also, it was a different kingdom and the customs were different for a foreigner such as herself so she commented not of it other then uncomfortably glancing around. Without hesitance, however, she did as requested and handed the other the pieces of her headdress. Eric took the torn clothes and inspected them. "Hmm..Do you have a sewing machine laying about?" Eric looked up to her as he finished inspecting. "I also noticed that you were surprised when I bowed. I just show respect to everyone in general. And you miss nun, you are no different. But you...you do have a certain charm to you..."Eric said Simply shaking her head to answer the first question, Cookie looked back up at Eric when he addressed her again. "Ah..." she said to acknowledge him. Of course she understood respectful attitude but didn't know how to disagree respectfully about the second comment in a way that wouldn't be arguing. She put her hair behind her ear again as she examined the left over cloth. After a while, she finally figured out a way to respond appropriately and looked back up at him, "Your level of charm is of much higher class to notice mine. Thank you anyway..." she said before respectfully looking back down. "Well then, looks like I'll need to improvise to fix your headdress. And I simply do not have charm... I'm just following the footsteps of my old friend." Eric said With a small flick of her tail, she again was at a loss for words, simply unsure about how to relate to what this man was telling her. Perhaps this interaction was not appropriate since she was not covered but she was never around male figures to fully tell if it was or wasn't and the uncertainty was not pleasant. But she couldn't help but croak out, "Y-you'll fix it for me..?" she sounded a little helpless when she said it and felt embarrassed as it happened, instantly putting a blank expression back on her face as if she never showed emotion once in her life. "Yes. I'll help you. My sister taught me to helpful to those that needed it, be it human or faunus." Eric said as he began to walk to a workshop A simple nod was given. Ah, yes it was courtesy only. And there was nothing to be sad about that, of course. It felt... (not) sad. Quietly, Cookie followed Eric, wondering what he was planning but trying to be respectful about it. She tried not to stare at him and fumbled about in the process. Eric entered the workshop and searched around for a sewing machine. Moving though the narrow areas of the workshop as machinery and materials filled the halls. Eric spotted a sewing machine and as he sat behind it, Eric grabbed a roll of thread and some match coloured clothes. "Give me about 10 minutes and it will be done mi'lady." Eric said as he began to step on the pedal of the sewing machine and began sewing The word "mi'lady" repeated over and over in Cookie's mind as she heard this. So wrapped up in figuring if this was correct or not since she was not of noble origins, she definitely spaced out and somewhat leaned closely forward to Eric's shoulder as she absentmindly and silently watched him work. She felt slightly intrigued. She supposed she should express a very genuine form of gratitude later. But how to do this? There was hardly anything genuine about her... Or was that not true? She disconnected from those thoughts momentarily and simply opted to do the correct thing but perhaps knowing the name of her helper would assist in an endeavor. Yet, she was not spoken to yet for a few minutes and speaking to a male would be considered rude. Therefore she kept silent unless absolutely necessary. It came off somewhat awkward. As Eric continued to see the last few remaining piece of clothes together, Eric released the sewing machine pedal to inspect the stitches. "You are awfully quiet, miss. May I know your name?" Eric asked as he stepped onto the pedal and continued sewing. "I've met quite a number o-nuns during my time at Atlas Academy but..they were never this quiet." Eric continued. He could feel her light and soft breathes as she leaned closer to his shoulder. Had she came any closer, Eric could have been able to hear the beat of her heart through the silence, albeit the chugging of the sewing machine. Silently watching, she patiently waited for him to finish talking, wondering if she was being judged based on how quiet she was. Then opening her mouth, she made sure to get a little closer to his ear to speak so that she didn't have to speak too loudly over the sewing machine and instead slightly whisper into his ear hoping the words/vibrations would be heard since she was uncomfortable with having a loud voice. "Cookie," she said simply. Was she supposed to say more? Unsure, she backed away slightly and continued to examine him. In the meantime, she also observed him a little bit but kept trying to discourage herself from doing so due to gender differences but still the entire interaction was very unique to her. "Cookie huh? Is that your only name? Well, its cute. Mine's Eric Light. You can call me Eric" Eric introduced himself as he continued to sew her headdress. "Almost done." Eric said as he finished sewing the last of the cloth pieces. "And done." Eric turns to face the nun as he stood, towering over her as he stood. "Allow me to help you wear your headdress, Miss Cookie" Eric offered Red slightly brightening up on her face which was a stark contrast to how pale it usually is, Cookie thought embarrassingly over not really having a name. Cookie was her only one and due to Mistralese customs, official names were not as common. So... she had never found it THAT odd but now thinking about it... It was true her name was very simple. Distracted by some thoughts and slightly frowning, Cookie snapped back into attention when Eric was addressing her but did so too late only managing an "Oh 'k...." though she would normally have simply thanked the helper and then insisted that it was alright for her to just put it on herself. She looked up at his face for a small bit of time mostly to angle her head to have the headdress placed. She stared into his eyes for the complexity and also no where else to really stare at the moment. Eric was about to place the headdress over when he stared into the faunus's eyes, Eric froze in place as he held the headdress over her head. "You..have quite the eyes..." Eric had realised what had happened snapped back into reality, hiding a faint blush as he full covered her head and adjusting it to reveal her face. "I mean... no need to thank me, Miss Cookie.." Cookie's face scrunched up slightly to the comment. Was it a judgmental one? She was told her eyes were dull in color... Allowing Eric to put the headdress on, he raised her hands to help in the adjustment to hide her hair properly even though some inevitably peaked at the top, brushing along Eric's hands too, not at all bothered by the metallic right one even though it hit her considerably softer ones. After which she slightly nodded with a slight bow/close to the eyes in respect since she did not feel in her place to disagree with the other. "You helped me greatly. This was a very integral belonging to me," she sounded still slightly dull like her "personality" but this was her at her most emotional for the most part. "It is no big problem for me. And I was hope to invite you for lunch? Would you wind, Miss Cookie?" Eric asked as he inspected the girl. -She definitely is cute, her eyes may look dull but...I just feel..odd when I look into them...Could this be what Cole felt?- Eric thought to himself as he offered her his metallic arm. "Shall we?" Cookie looked back up at Eric, staring at him again for a decent amount of time but this time more of surprise than anything. She didn't necessarily have any prior experience to determine the best course of action, but maybe being polite was the best way still. "I have to put some things in my dorm..." she said softly looking at the very small bag of belongings. Honestly she could easily carry it, but it seemed to be a valid reason to be given a little more time until the outing. Then she realized she did not know where the dorms in Shade where. Feeling a little warm again, she looked down. "Well. I might be able to help with your things. And is there something wrong?" Eric asked as he knelt in front of her, looking up to her. Eric didn't have much prior conversation with another female besides his sister, Cecily Light so this would be his first talking to a girl he had not met before. She shook her head to try and show there was nothing wrong, then looked back at him and spoke lightly again, "I just need to find the dorm." "I might be able to help with that" Eric said as he stood back up, tapping on his gauntlet on his left arm, a hologram of Shade academy's schematics popped out A little started, she jumped lightly and her tail stood up which she felt embarrassed about so she tried to hide it but got very close to the device. It wasn't like she had seen before. She put her hand on his upper arm to examine it slightly but also to see the Shade Academy herself. Eric pointed at a building labeled dormitories. "Here, that must be the dormitories alright. Shall we?" Eric looked at here as he shut down his gauntlet. She uncurled her tail slightly. It was a cute faunus action that would look seductive on any other but she nodded and followed him again. Keeping a little more distance this time though feeling odd about it or a little awkwardly trying to distant herself which probably came off like mixed to him as well but she tried not to think about it and pondered if she should go to lunch at all. "Very well. Follow me Miss Cookie" Eric said as he picked up her bag and held out his metallic arm out for her to hold as he waited by the door "Yes," she said. Other than that, she said nothing, just feeling slightly uncomfortable from heat of where the dorms were in the outer school. "Do you go to school here?" she said, starting to get back to being a little closer to him in distance, sounding a little hopeful. "No. I went to Atlas Academy before being switched to Beacon.." Eric said as he walked with the faunus Oh," she said simply and walked as well. "What about you, Miss Cookie?" Eric turned to look at her "Missionary," she said immediately then thought for a moment, "Also, school." She didn't necessarily feel disappointed, but she felt that if it were a feeling she'd have, it would be the one she'd have right now. They had interacted only a little but interactions were difficult for Cookie therefore not knowing if this person would be around or not made her a little nervous. "Why are you here?" she sounded a little rude, but was asking out of curiosity. "I am here with my friend, Prince Aththar Nil. He came here to warn about a mercenary coming into Shade Academy" Eric said as he continued to walk "Oh." It's not that she didn't care, but she didn't know how to handle the news. They reached the dorm area and Cookie waited for Eric to lead into the temporary dorms to the side that she saw on the map. Eric came up to the door and opened it, entering the lobby of the dormitory. "I'd thought it be less dusty in here, apparently not." Eric said as he placed her bag beside of a wall Cookie wiped the dust on one shelve with her finger curiously, then put her headdress down in a safe place. Though she appreciated the work put into it, she could not trust a certain volatile Prince would see her again and destroy or some other. Besides, it was for rituals and spiritual events and holidays only. Putting her hair behind her ear she uncurled her tail again on reflex but this time it slightly grazed Eric's side and face as she turned to him. "Lunch?" she asked curiously about what plans could be before deciding. "Ah, yes. Lunch, now, we could head to the cafeteria, or we could head out to Vacuo to have lunch." Eric suggested as he took her bag and placed it on a table. Cookie only gave a small nod. She didn't know that Eric was asking her which she preferred and thought he would be deciding. "What do you say? Should we go to the cafeteria or a restaurant in Vacuo?" Eric brushed his chin with his left hand while supporting his left arm on the metallic surface of the other arm as he looked at the girl across from him. Cookie shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "You choose," she said. "Well...Let's go to the cafeteria and save us the troubles of heading to Vacuo" Eric said as he tapped on the gauntlet's screen A soft nod was the response. Maybe she wasn't interesting herself enough for this... "Well, looks like there is still some food at the cafeteria. Shall we? Miss Cookie?" Another nod. It was more hesitant. "Something..the matter Miss Cookie?" Eric lifted his head from the gauntlet and looked at the nun. "No," was an "honest" answer. She followed him and kept quiet but this was a natural response of hers. "You can tell me. Is there something wrong, Miss Cookie?" Eric said as he walked with her to the cafeteria. They had nearly entered the cafeteria when Cookie heard him say this and partially froze giving him an odd mix of a confused/insulted look but only really subtly so in her soft way. She actually spoke, "I wouldn't know if there was anything wrong," she admitted, and decided to go to her faith for comfort. Turning, Cookie bowed to Eric, clasping her hands with his in a slight prayer, "You have helped me with my religious uniform and I wanted to be polite in return, but I realize that I should not be talking with you like this. My entire existence is because there is someone Divine who watches over us all and I am a tool for helping in delivering that Divinity around the world. If I do anything else at any moment, then I am not doing my duty to my faith properly. You should at least be happy that you were able to help me be the best I can in my purpose. Goodbye, Eric and may the Divine be with you and never fail. Amen," she said before leaving. Though this was supposed to be her natural self... she actually was sounding more strained after all... Eric sighed and nodded a little. "Understood. You have duty to your faith." Eric paused for a bit before muttering under his breath."However, you shouldn't be used as a tool by your own faith." Eric turned and walked away from the nun. Eric felt a sense of anger and disbelief. How could someone be used by their religion just to only spread their faith, they should be free in their thinking and not be slaves. However, that being said, Eric is bound to the chains of his father of being just another Atlesian "Specialist" pawn. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5